The Children of the Fallen Avengers
by savannaharaiza
Summary: They were fighters. They were warriors. Warriors fighting a neverending war. They were Avengers. But they were also children. Children of the fallen. Children of the Fallen Avengers. REWRITTEN!
1. Everything Stopped

ReWriteThe Children of the Fallen Avengers

Well, here's my new version of this story.

I do not own anything recognizable.

* * *

When Tony Stark built Ultron, it was basically the end of the world. It would be his greatest mistake. He and his fellow Avengers fought their hardest, but it would end up being in vain.

Captain America was first to fall when he and Tony had a falling out. They both were leaders of two different factions of Avengers. Ultron went after him first, suceeding.

Black Widow and Hawkeye followed a few years after. Tony had learned that they died in some sort of explosion.

The Hulk and Thor both left after they wouldn't choose sides. Thor went back to Asgard, but no one knew where the Hulk went. In some ways it was better that way.

Tony's best friend, Rhodey, died along side the Winter Soldier and Falcon sometime later.

Scarlet Witch was killed personally by Ultron, who had a hand in her twin brother's death at the beginning of his terror. Vision also died that day, trying to protect the woman he had grown to love. Ironically, he was a robot and Ultron's "son."

Newer memebers Spider-Man, Ant-Man, Wasp, and Captain Marvel died along the way. Tony would become haunted over Spider-Man's death the most, the kid was only 20 years old when he died.

Now Tony was going on the same path. Ultron had found him. At least he didn't find the kids.

They would have to find a way to fix his wrong doings, before it was too late.

"Goodbye, Iron Man," Ultron sneered. Tony was too injured to fight.

With blurred vision, Tony saw his teenaged son hiding behind something. He silently told him to stay where he was at as everything stopped.

* * *

So what do you think of this version? Please review, like and/or follow


	2. You'll Know When You Know

The Children of the Fallen Avengers

I would like to thank those who have favored and liked.

I do not own anything recognizable.

Here's chapter 2...

* * *

_Previously..._

_Now Tony was going on the same path. Ultron had found him. At least he didn't find the kids._

_They would have to find a way to fix his wrong doings, before it was too late._

_"Goodbye, Iron Man," Ultron sneered. Tony was too injured to fight._

_With blurred vision, Tony saw his teenaged son hiding behind something. He silently told him to stay where he was at as everything stopped._

* * *

When Fury demanded for the Avengers to join him in their conference room, none of them knew what to expect.

"Why're we here, Fury?" Tony demanded. He was less then pleased at seeing the Director of SHIELD using _his _technology for his little presentation.

"I recieved a video feed from you, Stark," Fury said, glaring at the playboy. "Only it was rather unusual."

"Yeah, because I would never send you a damn feed," Tony said bluntly. He was curious though. "What's on it?"

"This," Fury said as he brought up the feed. A older, more rugged and tired Tony Stark appeared on the screen.

_**"I don't have much time," Older Tony said. He had a look of paranoia on his face. "They'll explain it all when you meet them. When they come, I'll be dead. Don't underestimate them due to their ages."**_

_**"Dad!" Someone yelled from the backround. "He's here!"**_

_**"Hide Sawyer!" Tony said, panic taking over. He looked at the screen for a final time. "Don't underestimate any of them. Some are actually trainned assassins. Trust them."**_

The feed cutted off. No one knew who to react, not even Tony.

After a few moments of total silence, Fury spoke. "We'll have to have our gaurds up from now on. I don't give a damn about what future Stark said, from this point, whoever is coming, everyone treats them as the enemy."

"Awe, that's harsh," Someone said from behind Fury and the Avengers, who all stood. They looked behind to see a tall young man with russet colored hair. He had a mischevious smile on his face.

"Yeah, really harsh," Another said, coming from behind the young man. They both were identical. They both looked at Natasha, speaking simotaniously. "Hey Mom, hows it been?"

* * *

Natasha actually took a step back in shock. How was it possible? She couldn't have kids! Let alone twins!

She raised her gun, as did Fury. Thor held up his hammer, and well everyone else was prepared.

"Who are you two?" Natasha demanded. Both twins smirked. It was kind of creey.

"I'm Anton-

-And I'm Alexei-

-It's great to-

-Finally see you alive again," They finished it together.

Natasha didn't look fazed by that. "Are you the ones Older Stark mentioned?"

"There's more of us," The twins spoke simotaniously.

"Where are they?" Fury demanded, glaring at the duo.

"They're coming," Anton, the one on the left, said.

"We aren't the bad guys here," Alexei said.

"We don't know that though," Fury said.

Both twins smirked. "Of course not. We don't expect you to either."

"Why are you kids here?" Steve asked. He didn't have any hostile in his words, but that didn't mean he didn't trust them.

"We'll explain-

-When everyone else-

-Comes,"

"Of course you will," Wanda said, growning inpatient with the twins.

"Plus-

-We don't know-

-Every detail-

-Sawyer Stark-

Does though,"

"Who's he exactly?" Tony demanded, he looked uneasy.

"Your son," Alexei said. "Well, your surviving son, you're other-

Anton covered his brother's mouth, a frown on his face.

"How many are in your group?" Bruce asked, he sounded curious.

"Like 12 we think," The twins coursed.

"Why do you think?" Bruce said, confused.

"Some died," Alexei said bluntly. "A few are actually born now."

"What do you mean?" Clint demanded. He didn't have his bow out, but he was this close to actually leaving to fetch it.

"Some of them are alive now," Anton said.

"No, what do you mean by some of them dying?" Clint demanded. "Which ones?"

Both twins frowned. "You'll know when you know."

That's when the elevator doors shot open and a bunch of teenagers shot out, falling to the ground.

* * *

So, what do you think? Is it good, is it bad? What do you think of it all so far? Let me know so I know if there's any improvments I need to make. Please review, like and/or follow. Until next chapter, bye.


End file.
